


Dealing with himself

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Seeds Verse [10]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: copy of Canon characters present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-16 14:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18095834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Vlad has an encounter with his copy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

Dealing with Himself  
Part One of Two

For the second morning he awoke on the floor of his bedroom instead of his bed. “Hello Vlad we need to talk,” a familiar voice said and he turned to see the copy of his ghost self standing there. “Just call me Plasmius as it makes things so much easier.”

“What are you doing here copy,” he said not about to let the copy dictate what he was called. “I would have thought you’d have the sense to stay away form me.” His spying on Danny and his friends had already told him everything he needed to know about what was going on.

“Listen Vlad, I’ve been extremely helpful to you so you should hear me out,” the copy said. “After all if not for me you’d have lost any chance to ever win Maddie’s love in the last two nights since your ghost seed self wants to do horrible things to young Daniel.”

“What do you mean,” he asked as the ghost headed to the tv and pressed play. He saw an orange skinned white haired version of his ghost form dressed in black outfit with white gloves and boots railing a bout how he was going to destroy Danny for standing in his way. “So you’ve kept him here how?”

“Portable ghost shield generator, I’ve been watching for this so I arranged to trap him each night but tomorrow at sunrise he gets free and we need to discuss our plans for him.” The copy said with a smile. “You see Vlad I think we should let him attack the boy and you swoop in and save him winning Maddie’s gratitude while I kill Jack by squeezing his heart.” The copy smiled then. “Maddie of course will mourn her husband but she will have you to lean on.” He couldn’t help but smile at the image it painted. “Then when her ghost seed emerges the ghost Maddie will be my bride while the real Maddie will be yours we both get what we want.”

“You know Plasmius you’ve got yourself a deal.” He said to his copy. “Tomorrow we will put everything in motion and Maddie will be mine.” He said and held out his hand. His copy shook his hand with an equally glad smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Dealing with himself  
Part 2 of 2

He screamed and railed against the cage that held him the night was almost over and if he didn’t get free soon he’d be trapped alone as Masters fell to the ground. “Would you like me to release you?” The copy of the original ghost form said. “I’m more than willing you just have to do something for me.”

“Making a deal with me after making a deal with Masters?” He looked over at him. “He was a fool to trust you but then again he’s always been a fool letting his feelings for that woman keep him from just killing the boy.” The copy smiled brightly.

“Yes, he is a fool I’ve sense moved past such silly human emotions except for one envy I want to be the only Plasmius so I want Masters dead.” The copy smiled then. “But first I want him to see Danny Fenton die and you can do that both for me if I let you go.” The copy said and pushed a button lowering the ghost shield. “If you fly at top speed you’ll arrive just before sun rise and you can take out the boy as soon as Masters drops out of you it will be perfect.”

“Yes it will but first I’m taking you out,” he said lashing out with all his strength the copy exploded in a flash of light. “So just a duplicate it doesn’t matter I’ll find the real him later but first the boy and Masters will die.” He had to admit the plan to kill the boy in front of Masters who still at least pretended to want the boy as his son was a good idea.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
